halidoms_demon_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Halidom's Combat and Roll System
Halidom uses a inventive Role Playing tool that is designed to not only allow for a truly outstanding Role Play, but also to completely eliminate the chance for Dull, Uneventful, and God-Modded / Single - Sided experience. From the lowest level to the highest level every member of Halidom can become strong. And as you gain strength, you will earn your right to progress through our ranks, and truly earn the title Demon Hunter of Halidom. ROLL SYSTEM Every members has the starting health of 30 ''' '''Enemies are given a set amount based on the Storyteller Everyone in Halidom runs on a roll system. No one is above or below it, everyone uses it to the discretion of the storyteller. Each player regardless of rank, level, class, race, etc uses a (( /roll 20 )) command. Now, we understand that the need for "realsitic ability" comes into play, so as a player earns reputation and status within the Guild, they will receive bonuses to their rolls. These bonuses are calculated as follows: Initiate: +0 Greystar: +0 Darkstar: +0 Fallenstar: +1 Demon Hunter: +2 Demon Sigil: +2 Hallow: +3 Demon Hallow: +3 Arch Demon: +4 Arch Hallow: +4 This system applies to everything related to the world we Role Play in. From trying to sneak past sentries, to tame beasts, to fighting Demons. Everything, just as in life, is an unknown. We look to make this as innovative and on-your-toes good as best we can. This is the best way we can offer everyone a fighting chance within Halidom. HOW IT WORKS - COMBAT In combat, the attacker chooses how to attack their opponent while the defender chooses how to take on the blow. For an example: The warrior charges the mage, trying to whip past his fireballs to strike him down. Aiming his claymore to bring it down on the mages right side. This is the atack, stating what he is trying to accomplish with the roll. /roll 20 13 Now, the defending mage would roll against the warrior to see if he either avoided or took on the damage. /roll 20 --- 10 He took the blow. Now, as the attackers roll nears a 20, the devestation of the attack needs to be demonstrated. Since this was only a 13, a mild wound to a shoulder or perhaps a leg would be a perfectly explainable action. But had the Warrior rolled a 20 say, the attack would have been even more so effective. This system works only to benefit the defender. Measures will be taken to ensure that approppiate damage is being Role Played. Since the damage taken is primarily up to the defender, it is a give and take between thoughs in the combat. But this eliminates anyone single character being able to "wipe out" or "Kill" another player with out their expressed permission. HOW IT WORKS - STORYLINE The roll method is just the same for combat as it is storylined. When a storyteller or RP leader gives the command for a roll, everyone performs a /roll 20. The leader will have a set target in mind for each player, or individual player to meet. How they exceed or fall below the chosen value of the roll target will influence how the world reacts around them. For example: The rogue tries to sneak past the sentries undetected, trying to infiltrate the Black Temples sacred tombs. Target value --- 13 /roll 20 --- 10 Now, as the RP leader or story teller, it is at this moment that they will decide what is going to happen with the character, as they are now the deciders of the world. Something like this would be the rogue misjudged her footing and stepped on a twig, alerting the sentries to her presence. If the rogue had rolled a one though say perhaps, then the consequence would be much worse, and vice versa if she had rolled above and higher respectfully. Demon Form Entering a Demonic Form will restore you to your full 30 points of Health.